fear_the_walking_dead_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
What's Your Story?
"What's Your Story?" is the first episode of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 15, 2018. It was written by Scott Gimple, Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by John Polson. 'Plot Synopsis' John Dorie hears a noise while reading by a campfire. Believing it to be a person, he starts talking about himself and he asks they to join him. When its revealed to be an approaching walker, he shoots it, only to see a man standing behind it: It's Morgan Jones. "So, what's your story?" John asks Morgan with a friendly smile. In a flashback, Morgan hangs laundry at his hideout in the Junkyard. Jesus visits him and urges him to rejoin their community. At another time, Morgan makes coffee in his hideout. Carol Peletier visits him and implores him to rejoin their community so that he can be with people who care about him. In a final flashback, Morgan cooks in his hideout. Rick Grimes visits and pleads with him to return, saying Morgan will end up with people one way or another, and that he can't always run. Morgan remains silent. A brief time later, Morgan packs his backpack, grabs his fighting stick and leaves the Junkyard. Morgan walks down a road and hears the voices of his friends trying to convince him to stay. He stops at an intersection and ruminates through the night. In the morning, he decides to keep walking. Eventually, he breaks into a run. Morgan hotwires an abandoned car then leaves it on the road after it runs out of fuel. Morgan walks for days. He spots a group of people in the distance and walks the other way. He continues to head west, on foot and in a car. Morgan finds a wounded man coughing in a car. He leaves some first aid supplies on the car seat, but the man orders him to take the supplies and leave him alone. A couple of days later, Morgan arrives at the Texas border. Morgan spots an Infected heading toward a man in a field. He gets ready to kill the walker, but the man shoots it first. The man introduces himself as John Dorie and invites Morgan to take shelter in his car for the night. He reluctantly accepts, but sneaks out of John's car in the middle of the night. Morgan walks down a road and peeks into an empty tent lit by a lantern, when someone knocks him unconscious. Morgan wakes up to find a couple of thugs, Leland and Bill , holding him at gunpoint while going through his bag. John shows up demanding them to release Morgan, whom he calls his friend, and shoots at Leland but eventually surrenders when Leland's crew surrounds and takes him captive as well. Suddenly, Althea drives up in a SWAT vehicle to the scene. She offers Leland a case of ramen and cigarretes in exchange for the prisoners. When Leland refuses, she pulls a lever to reveal the vehicle is rigged with machine guns. Afterwards, Althea drives with Morgan and John in the back of the vehicle. She tells them that they owe her for saving their lives. She stops at a Trailer Park and gets out a video camera, explaining to them that she's a journalist and wants to get their stories on record. The next day, Althea interviews John on camera and learns about his mission to find his girlfriend, Laura, who he met after the fall. She turns the camera on Morgan. He brushes her off and leaves them. Before he leaves, John runs after Morgan to gives him fresh socks, when suddenly they spot one of Leland's cars parked nearby. Leland's crew surrounds Morgan, John and Althea. Leland demands the keys to Althea's truck. Morgan and John fight off their captors. Althea kicks Leland and runs to the truck. Leland pulls her out. John opens the door to an abandoned trailer. A herd of Infected streams out. Leland looks for the keys to the truck. Althea dangles keys in front of Leland and tosses them into some bushes. Leland runs after the keys, allowing Althea to escape. A snake bites Leland as he searches for the keys. Morgan charges at a rooftop sniper and gets shot in the leg. Morgan fights the sniper with his stick. His foe dangles from the roof as Infected snap at him below. Morgan saves him, but the shooter tackles him. They fall through the roof and land on the floor, where the Infected devour the sniper. Morgan finds a grenade and pulls the pin, then takes cover in a bathtub. The grenade explodes. Morgan limps out of the trailer. Althea sprints to the truck. Leland slams the door in her face and tells her the keys didn't work. She reveals that they were the wrong keys. Before he can attack her, John shoots Leland. Althea escapes as Leland gets devoured by Infected, then guns down the Infected with the SWAT machine gun. After the fight is over, Morgan, John and Althea get back on the road. Althea informs them that white numbered flags have been appearing in the area over the past few weeks. Althea points out that Morgan still owes her an interview. Althea interviews Morgan on the side of the road. Morgan reveals that he came from Atlanta and used to belong to several settlements. He explains that his people battled a large group and won. When Althea asks why he left his group, Morgan gets up to go. Althea demands an answer. "I lose people and then I lose myself," he says, then walks off. Morgan hobbles down the road. He recognizes an abandoned car, then sees an infected man walking up ahead. He starts to walk after the man but trips while trying to escape two Infected. John shows up and stabs the Infected. John helps Morgan catch up to the infected man. Morgan sees that it is the wounded man who he tried to help earlier. He kills the man and then buries him in the woods as Althea and John watch from afar. Back in the truck, Morgan insists that he is only traveling with John and Althea until his leg heals. John explains that they are setting out to find Laura and in exchange for the help, he'll tell Althea more of his story. Althea sees a woman crawling on the road. She pulls over and walks up to help the woman: It's Alicia, alive and well, and clearly hardened by survival. Suddenly, Alicia points a sharp weapon at Althea's neck. Nick, Strand and Luciana emerge from the bushes and hold Morgan, John and Althea at gunpoint. Althea nerviously asks Alicia: "So... What the hell's your story?" 'Other Cast' Co-Stars *Jackson Beals as Bill *Matthew James as Hardy *Rob Mello as Thin Survivor 'Deaths' *Bill *Hardy *Leland *At least 2 unnamed members of Leland's Group *1 unnamed man (Alive and Zombified) 'Episode Guide' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1